


30 Day Fluff/Custesy Challenge

by Uglygaypotato69



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not a fanfic, One Word Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglygaypotato69/pseuds/Uglygaypotato69
Summary: I made anotherrr
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990102





	30 Day Fluff/Custesy Challenge

**DAY 1:** Cuddling

 **DAY 2:** First Date

 **DAY 3:** Blind Date

 **DAY 4:** Holding Hands

 **DAY 5:** Confessions

 **DAY 6:** Singing

 **DAY 7:** Royalty 

**DAY 8:** Forbidden Love

 **DAY 9:** Dreams

 **DAY 10:** Taking Care of Each Other

 **DAY 11:** Illness

 **DAY 12:** Stress

 **DAY 13:** Travel

 **DAY 14:** Art

 **DAY 15:** Raining

 **DAY 16:** Soulmate AU (I challenge you to make this a one-shot)

 **DAY 17:** Drinking

 **DAY 18:** Old Photos

 **DAY 19:** Cooking

 **DAY 20:** Fireplaces

 **DAY 21:** Pillow Fight

 **DAY 22:** Movie Night

 **DAY** **23:** Gardening

 **DAY 24:** First Time Meeting

 **DAY 25:** First Kiss

 **DAY 26:** Accidentally Falling in Love

 **DAY 27:** Clothes Shopping 

**DAY 28:** Gaming

 **DAY 29:** Valentines Day

 **DAY 30:** Texts

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not saying these should end fluffy, they can end however you want...
> 
> i see the angsty ways these prompts can go and I fully support them.


End file.
